


Hormonas

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mucho que quisiese ignorar la situación, era imposible: sentía con nitidez el peso de Nico Robin sobre su cuerpo, y el perfume a cerezo que emanaba su cabello. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica, y menos de una tan bonita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormonas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : OP no me pertenece. Todo de Eiichiro Oda.
> 
>  **Beta** : SulietGirl.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Empecé a ver el animé, y cuando llegué a la saga del Tren Marítimo (Umi Resha) noté un detalle que en el manga no logré ver en su momento cuando lo leí (busqué el capítulo, pero no aclara): Cuando Usopp va a recatar a Robin usando los pulpos, entra al vagón donde está sólo ella y hablan, hasta que el tipo del CP9 se da cuenta de que algo raro pasa y golpea la puerta preguntando si todo está bien (o algo así), Robin le dice a Usopp que haga algo y, siguiente escena, se ve a Robin ¡¿sentada sobre Usopp?_
> 
>  _Les juro, repasé el capítulo una y mil veces y la única respuesta es que sí, Robin se sienta sobre la falda de Sogeking._
> 
>  _Tomando en cuenta lo pudorosos que son los japoneses y lo simbólico que es el contacto físico de ese estilo (y de cualquier otro) para ellos, es una escena que no podía dejar pasar XD._
> 
>  _Me gustaría que alguien me lo explique o me dé la razón. ¿De verdad Robin se sienta sobre Usopp o yo estoy loca? XD_

No habían tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en algo mejor. En cuanto Usopp quiso darse cuenta, Robin se había sentado sobre su falda luego de quitarse la capa para taparlos a ambos. La situación no se prestaba demasiado para reparar en pormenores de ese talante, sin embargo Usopp no dejaba de ser un joven sano, con las hormonas revueltas como todo chico de su edad.

Y justo, cuando parecía que podía aflojar la tensión que le producía tener a ese sujeto tan cerca de ellos, se dio cuenta de que tenía que reprimir _otra_ tensión. Por mucho que quisiese ignorar la situación, era imposible: sentía con nitidez el peso de Nico Robin sobre su cuerpo, y el perfume a cerezo que emanaba su cabello. Nunca había estado _tan_ cerca de una chica. Y menos de una tan bonita.

—Parece que nos hemos salvado —murmuró Usopp en un susurro apenas audible, pero lo siguiente sólo lo guardó para Sogeking. Y es que, por mucho que le pesase, cuando se colocaba la máscara ya no tenía absoluto control de su mente, el héroe podía interceder en el entorno y en el pensamiento. _—: ¿Puedes parar un poco de pensar esas cosas en un momento como éste?_

— _Imposible_ —contestó Sogeking sin titubear _—, soy un súper héroe, y como todo héroe necesito de una chica._

—¡ _Cielo Santo! Si no paras, no podré ocultar la..._

—Haz algo —la voz de Robin advirtiéndole sobre la cercanía del hombre, fue suficiente para bajarle la libido del susto.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué yo? —Susurró—¡¿Regresó? —Podía oír con claridad los pasos del subordinado del CP9 aproximándose _—¡Deja de pensar guarradas…_

— _Imposible_ —respondió Sogeking sin titubear.

—… _y piensa en algo que nos pueda sacar de aquí!_

El hombre se acercó a Robin y la olfateó.

—Todos ustedes tienen tan malos modales —se quejó la mujer.

—Es parte de nuestro trabajo —se disculpó, sin mayor remordimiento.

Usopp necesitaba encontrar una posición más cómoda que evitase de alguna forma ese peligroso roce, pero al separar ligeramente las piernas el asunto empeoró; de mal en peor la cercanía del tipo había conseguido que Robin tratase de tomar distancia, iniciando una inocente fricción que, para Sogeking, no tenía nada de inocente.

El sutil movimiento de la dama fue como una descarga eléctrica para el cuerpo de Usopp, que enseguida reaccionó de la manera más vergonzosa y esperada.

—Mierda, ¡¿este es el fin? —preguntó Usopp, comprendiendo que ya no podía lidiar con la situación; ni con Robin, ni con el subordinado del CP9.

Ese fue el momento en el que Sogeking tomó cartas en el asunto, salvando la situación. Se puso de pie para enfrentar al hombre.

No era momento para reparar en esos detalles, así que sólo esperaba que su compañera no se hubiera dado cuenta. Lo tildaría de pervertido por encenderse así en una situación que no se prestaba. En tal caso la culpa la tenía Sogeking, pues todo había comenzado al reparar en la embarazosa y pecaminosa situación.

No obstante, si Robin se había dado cuenta o no en tan agobiante instante, Usopp no lo supo de inmediato. Debieron pasar muchos meses, hasta que la arqueóloga dio comienzo a un juego en donde demostraba ser buena para disimular con su característica postura estoica.

La primera vez que había sentido la mano de Nico Robin creada por su _akuma no mi_ , aferrándole la hombría debajo de la mesa, fue luego de esa crucial conversación con la arqueóloga en donde acabó con confesarle que le parecía bonita, incluso más que Nami.

Robin se enterneció con el crío, tanto que le había costado reconocerlo. Temblando de pies a cabeza había tratado de arreglar lo dicho:

—Es decir… no digo que la ropa te quede mal o que no seas bonita —se rascó su larga nariz, nervioso; debía explicarle porqué había tenido esa reacción al ver, después de tanto tiempo, el vestido que Robin había usado durante su captura, y durante momento que Usopp, por mucho que hubiera querido olvidar, seguía recordando. Sogeking estaba ahí para mantenérselo fresco en la mente.

— ¿Entonces? —Consultó ella, comenzando a comprender— ¿Te trae malos recuerdos? ¿Tan mal me queda? —y no es que le importase tanto el detalle.

El tirador trató de responder, empeorando la situación y complicándose más, dando por resultado que Robin soltase una carcajada, enternecida.

—Eres muy linda, ¡Nami también, pero quiero decir!… tú, eres muy bonita y… se ven muchas chicas hermosas, ¡pero no tan lindas como tú! —le había dicho linda, bonita y demás sinónimos, al menos cinco veces en treinta palabras. ¿Por eso ahora se encontraban en ese punto?

Usopp reprimió un gemido y un grito de horror, pero en su interior Sogeking sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que las apariencias engañaban. Tan seria y discreta que parecía ser Nico Robin y ahí estaba, hurgando con ingenio dentro del pantalón para masturbarlo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Usopp? —Nami lo miró con curiosidad. La desdichada víctima negó de manera nerviosa y sospechosa.

—Esto está delicioso, cocinero-san —dijo Robin con su mejor cara de circunstancia.

— _¡Qué descarada!_ —farfulló Sogeking en la mente de Usopp. El mentado frunció la frente pues, más allá de la queja, lo había dicho con relativa felicidad.

No hacía falta darle las gracias.

Sanji correspondió el halago de la mujer, mientras el resto siguió comiendo ajeno a lo que pasaba en ese momento debajo de la mesa.

No lo arrastró al borde del abismo, lo dejó tranquilo antes de que terminase gritando en medio de la cena, o viéndose obligado a dar explicaciones de sus gemidos.

Otro momento incómodo en la vida de Usopp. Todo por culpa de Sogeking y las hormonas.

 **Fin**


End file.
